


Innocent Man

by DisturbingVision



Series: Valentine's fics [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OOC Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not like them Swan. I am willing to lay down and die because I am an innocent man. I have never raised a hand against you and I should have thought better of your triggers but I was just so excited, to see you I forgot and I’m sorry.” his back ached and he had o more words for her to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Man

He knew it was hard on her, but was it too much of him to ask for more? He knew her story, but surely she knew he wasn’t one of them. One of the one’s who hurt her before he was able to get there. One of the ones who hurt her both emotionally and physically, but can she not see how he’s trying? How he’s here listening to her cry on the other side of her bedroom door because he’s an innocent man?

Can she not see the how much he loves her? How he only wants to move forward, or is it too soon? Placing his hand against the cool wood Killian sighed listening to her quieting cries wishing he could hold her, but he’d messed up. He know’s she’s only protecting herself, but to not be able to apologise and hold her in his arms is hard for him. He knows it too well since his sister went through the same thing. 

But now he finds himself avoiding touching the woman he loves because he doesn’t want to remind her of the pain she’d been caused, but if they can’t move past that how can they continue on down the road they’re on?

“Swan, please,” his voice begged but the door didn’t budge. Resigning himself to being locked out of the room he sat down outside of her door watching for any sign that it would open. Sitting there through the night though he spoke to her and told her stories of his childhood trying to bring her a sense of peace. The last thing he said to her that night though is maybe what got her to open the door, “I’m not like them Swan. I am willing to lay down and die because I am an innocent man. I have never raised a hand against you and I should have thought better of your triggers but I was just so excited, to see you I forgot and I’m sorry.” his back ached and he had o more words for her to hear.

Maybe an hour to two later the door creaked open and Emma peeked out from the dark room calmed from the earlier panic attack. Smiling softly she came to sit by Killian resting her head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

The silence was comfortable and then out of nowhere Emma turned to him, “I love you.”

And the smile Killian sported while they just sat there in that small hallway up against the wall was probably the best moment in time for the man to hear those words, “And I you my Swan.”


End file.
